А у нас в Торчвуде
by Fausthaus
Summary: Сложные будни бедного секретаря Торчвуда. Йанто, Джек и другие.


Название: **А у нас в Торчвуде**  
Автор: Fausthaus  
Фэндом: Торчвуд  
Пейринг: Джек/Йанто и другие

Пробило пять часов вечера. Йанто Джонс, наливая дрожащими руками уже третью чашку чая, куда только что закинул невероятное количество мяты и, жалея, что в чай не рекомендуется добавлять валерьянку, мечтал только об одном: чтобы этот рабочий день закончился. А еще все сильнее хотелось оказаться где-нибудь на северном или хотя бы южном полюсе. Честное слово – лучше обозревать снежные долины, мерзнуть в одном костюме и шелковой рубашке в пятидесятиградусный мороз, или сколько там градусов на полюсах, чем находится в Кардиффе, в отдельно взятом подземном помещении. Правда, в градусных аномалиях Йанто еще разбирался слабо, но тринадцать раз пообещал самому себе исправить эту досадную оплошность. Хотя бы для того, чтобы правильно рассчитать время, за которое он сможет влиться в снежный пейзаж и стать его неотъемлемой частью.  
Мысли о вечной мерзлоте появились у Йанто Джонса примерно в полдень, когда он окончательно осознал, что плотность психически ненормального населения в хабе на один квадратный метр опасно превышает подобное соотношение в самой сумасшедшей палате Бедлама. И, по крайней мере, в самом известном заведении для людей, которые перестали дружить с собственным разумом предусмотрены медицинские процедуры, которые помогают вернуть заблудившимся в собственных фантазиях в реальный мир. В отличие от психиатрической клиники учреждение под названием Торчвуд Три было именно тем местом, где каждый решил именно сегодня сходить с ума по своим, эксклюзивным, программам.  
А ведь когда мистер Джонс ровно в восемь утра появился на своем рабочем месте, ничего не предвещало, что к вечеру он будет бояться подойти к зеркалу, потому что существовала прямая угроза не узнать собственного отражения.

Рабочий день начинался просто чудесно. В теплое весеннее утро, когда все растения решили расцвести одновременно и чуть не задушили Йанто всевозможными цветочными ароматами по дороге на работу, вовремя на свое рабочее место не пришел никто. Примерно до девяти Йанто наслаждался тишиной и вдохновенно шуршал загодя заполненными запросами, заявлениями и прочими бюрократическими бумажками, о которых совсем недавно настойчиво отбивался Джек. Джонс никогда не знал, что страшного в заполнении пары бумаг, но капитана Харкнесса иногда было невозможно понять.  
Ровно в девять в хабе появилась Гвен, на ходу рассматривая какой-то журнал и хохоча во все горло. Йанто кивнул и снова уткнулся в записи. Однако через несколько секунд его оторвал протяжный стон. Джонс обернулся. Гвен почти лежала на своем рабочем столе, уткнувшись лицом в распечатанную коробку шоколадных конфет, и время от времени издавала не совсем понятные звуки, весьма неприятные для слуха Йанто.  
- С тобой все в порядке?  
- А ты еще сомневаешься? – девушка подняла голову. На ее щеке серебряным отблеском засветилась прилипшая обертка. – Я очаровательно себя чувствую. Разве этого не видно?  
Йанто пожал плечами и вернулся к систематизации бумаг. Еще через некоторое время он услышал истеричные рыдания и вновь обернулся. Гвен лежала на полу под собственным столом и рыдала. На ней лежала почти пустая коробка от конфет. Куча оберток по-видимому играли роль украшений и живописно расположились на ее волосах.  
- Что с тобой?  
- Со мной все нормально! – сквозь рыдания проговорила Гвен. – Отстань от меня!  
- Тебе помочь встать?  
- Да отцепись ты от меня! – Купер махнула головой, ударилась ею о процессор и тут же взвыла от боли. Йанто поморщился. Голос Гвен напомнил ему пожарную сирену, и уши от него закладывало также. Однако тишина пришла гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал Йанто. Но спустя пару минут после звуковой атаки до секретаря донеслось. – Пиши свои доносы, бюрократ чертов!  
Оставив Гвен лежать на полу размышлять только о ей известных тайнах мироздания, Йанто опять закопался в бумагах. Но полоса невезения не собиралась завершаться.  
Шум крыльев, показывающих, что птеродактиль решил размяться, внезапно оторвали его от дел. Йанто поднял голову. И тут же об этом пожалел. Что-то с живностью было не то. Совсем не то. Динозавр бешено летал по хабу, нагло задевая все подряд. Ветер, поднятый крыльями, снес все бумаги со стола Йанто и засыпал ими Гвен, все еще маскирующуюся под декор пола. А еще через несколько мгновений сотрудники Торчвуда подтвердили свое умение действовать вместе и синхронно зажали уши, когда Мавануи решила еще раз напомнить о своем присутствии необычным способом и вывела невероятно страшную для человеческого слуха руладу. Потом еще одну. Гвен, безуспешно пытаясь переорать птеродактиля, пыталась объяснить Йанто где она видела всю эту оперу об одиночестве и тоске.  
Тишина наступила неожиданно. Йанто выбрался из-под кофейного столика, Гвен наконец-то выкопалась из-под бумажной могилы. И тут же предложила Йанто влезть в Рифт и привести оттуда пару для Мавануи. В самый разгар спора, который стал напоминать разговор слепого с глухим, в хабе появился Джек Харкнесс.  
Посмотрев на его улыбку, которой бы запросто позавидовал и Чеширский кот, Гвен осеклась и подошла к Джеку поближе. На его вопрос, что это они так бурно обсуждали в его отсутствие, девушка пробормотала что-то нечленораздельное. Джек, посоветовав ей изменить прическу, быстрым шагом направился к Йанто, который пытался собрать и разложить разлетевшиеся по хабу бумаги. Время от времени он вздрагивал, когда слышал далекий шум крыльев самого горластого, хотя раньше Джонс был уверен, что Гвен перекричать никому не под силу, существа, проживающего в хабе.  
Когда Джек подкрался и схватил Йанто в охапку, все бумаги, столь тщательно собираемые последние несколько минут, снова разлетелись в стороны. Джонс застонал: сколько усилий и все напрасно!  
- Я занят, - Йанто попытался вывернуться из объятий Джека, но у капитана были совершенно другие планы относительно секретаря, и попытка оказалась неудачной. Впрочем, как и последующая.  
- Ты занят неправильными вещами, Йанто, - прошептал на ухо Джонсу капитан. – Тебе следовало бы понять, что весна не время для бюрократии, а время для любви.  
- Ты же сам чуть позже потребуешь эти бумаги, - Йанто пресек попытку Харкнесса развязать узел его галстука. – И мы не одни.  
- А Гвен не против! Ведь так?  
Гвен не успела сказать ни одного слова, как все вокруг затряслось. Джек выпустил Йанто, который с тоской подумал, что это хаботрясение что-то ему напоминает. И воспоминания не из лучших.  
- Интересно, что он тут делает? – Джек бегом бросился к лифту. – Неужели ему снова что-то понадобилось от меня?  
В отсутствие Джека Йанто успел-таки собрать в одну кучу бумаги, что теперь больше напоминали обрывки от поселенцев необитаемого острова, побывшие в открытом море не меньше года и точно без бутылки. А Гвен за это время с удовольствием съела еще одну коробку конфет и принялась за шоколадную плитку с изюмом. В тот момент, когда Купер поняла, что вместо изюма в плитке был цельный фундук, в хаб вбежал Джек, а за ним еще один персонаж в плаще с любопытным взглядом темных глаз. И именно этого человека, вернее нечеловека, Йанто хотел видеть в этот весенний день меньше всего.  
- Приветствую! – Доктор улыбнулся.  
- Ему просто стало скучно, и он решил нас навестить! – гордо провозгласил Джек.  
При этих словах Джека Гвен поперхнулась орехами, а Йанто уронил бумаги. Теперь он был уверен, что сойти с ума не так трудно, как ему казалось раньше.  
Что происходило потом Йанто помнил смутно. Рецепт, который был предложен Гвен для восполнения витаминов в организме, заставил Йанто сбежать в кухонный отсек. Но отсидеться там ему не удалось. Мыслей и идей, которые он был вынужден выслушать от веселой компании, в которую великолепно вписалась Гвен, хватило бы для сборника фантастики для чтения от 18 лет. Когда же начались воспоминания о путешествиях, людях и происшествиях, Йанто Джонс пожалел, что в детстве не так усиленно занимался в школе, как хотели его родители. Ведь тогда бы он мог стать космонавтом. Или еще кем-нибудь. Если бы он любил физкультуру, то мог бы стать рабочим, и жить припеваючи, ничего не зная о Торчвуде. Однако при нарисовавшейся картине о том, как он, будучи обычным шахтером, случайно прорывает вход в хаб, Йанто затрясло. Решив, что без успокоительного ему точно не обойтись, Джонс направился на кухню, мечтая только оказаться где-нибудь подальше.  
Допивая третью чашку мятного чая, секретарь не заметил, как позади него появился Джек.  
- Йанто!  
- Да?  
- Мы решили повеселиться! В конце концов, в такую погоду и сидеть под землей приятного мало. Собирайся!  
- Я не хочу веселиться! Меня ждут дела.  
- К черту дела, Йанто Джонс. С этого момента у тебя выходной. И не смей даже бросать меня в этот прекрасный весенний день.  
Йанто с тоской посмотрел на стены родного хаба. Вернется ли он сюда в трезвом уме и твердой памяти. Ведь радостные крики Гвен, готовой к новым приключениям, были слышны даже на улице. Что ж, единственное, что вносило успокоение в душу Джонса, была мысль о неотвратимости его сумасшествия. Жаль только, что он так и не успел узнать, какая же температура царит на северном полюсе.


End file.
